


Brokeback Mountain- Nach Jacks Tod...

by Pflanzichan



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Jacks Tod ist Ennis total fertig. Als er auch noch erfährt, dass er den letzten Wunsch seines geliebten nicht erfüllen kann beschließt er ihn heimlich durch zu setzen. Doch was soll nach dem geschehen? Wenn sein Lebensinhalt verschwunden ist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokeback Mountain- Nach Jacks Tod...

**Author's Note:**

> Tut mir sehr Leid wegen der schlechten Zusammenfassung...Ich kann das nicht~  
> Hoffe die ff gefällt iwem ^^ ist ein bisschen depri aber mhhh.....  
> Mir ist grade aufgefallen, dass seine Tochter Alma heißt und nicht Elma....hab versucht das zu korrigieren, also wenn jz noch iwo Elma steht einfach ignorieren ^^°

Dunkel war es im Haus. Kein Licht brannte. Die Bewohner schliefen schon lange, denn das fahle Licht des Mondes hüllte ihre Felder seit einigen Stunden in einen kalten, silbrigen Glanz. 

Still war es. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Die Bewohner lebten so einsam, dass es Niemanden gab, der die Stille hätte stören können. Die Tiere waren schon lange auf den Feldern oben in den Bergen und so störte keine Seele die nächtliche Ruhe.

Keine. Doch da. Ein Mann schlich um das einsame, stille Haus. Doch das Ehepaar, das darin lebte hörte es nicht, obgleich der Mann in Jeans und Hemd nicht besonders leise war. Er war es nicht gewohnt heimlich nachts herum zu schleichen. Und das Ehepaar war alt und arm und jeder wusste, dass sie nichts besaßen, dass sich zu stehlen lohnte. 

Doch für den Mann vor ihrem Haus besaßen sie das kostbarste auf Erden. Für jeden anderen war es wertlos. Nicht einmal erkennbar. Etwas, das man leicht übersah oder vielleicht einen traurigen Blick darüber schweifen ließ.

Doch dieser Mann in Jeans und Hemd, der noch nie um ein Haus geschlichen war, wollte es stehlen. Vielleicht war er verrückt. Das fragte er sich selbst des Öfteren, während er darauf achtgab so wenig Laute, wie möglich von sich zu geben. Und jedes Mal, wenn er diese Frage stellte fand er keine Antwort. Doch, ja. Wahrscheinlich war er verrückt. Wer, wenn nicht ein Verrückter stieg nachts in ein altes Haus ein um eine kleine Schachtel zu stehlen?

Doch Ennis hatte keine Wahl. Es war Jack in dieser Schachtel in diesem Haus. Die Asche des Menschen, den er am meisten geliebt hatte und immer noch liebte. Und Jacks letzter Wunsch war es, dass seine Asche auf dem Brokeback Mountain verstreut werden würde. Ennis hatte Jacks Eltern besucht, als er von dessen Tod erfahren hatte. Und er hatte dort seinen wertvollsten Besitz gefunden: ein Hemd. Ein simples Hemd. Zwei um genau zu sein. Alt und immer noch dreckig und ein Ärmel voller Blut. Doch genau wie die Asche bedeuten diese Hemden ihm eine ganze Welt. Sie waren eine Erinnerung an eine Welt, die nur für kurze Zeit existiert hatte, eine, für ihn, perfekte Welt. Doch diese Welt hatte untergehen müssen und nur die Hemden waren geblieben. Relikte aus Atlantis, einer lang untergegangen Zeit.

Er hatte Jacks Eltern sein Mitleid ausgesprochen. Obwohl es ihn wohl am meisten schmerzte. Und er war unendlich dankbar gewesen, dass sie ihm die Hemden gelassen hatten. Doch dann hatte Jacks Vater es gesagt. Worte für die er ihn hasste. Er hatte gesagt sie würden dem letzten, einzigen Wunsch seines Sohnes nicht nachkommen. Würden seine Asche nicht auf dem Brokeback verstreuen. Doch das konnte Ennis nicht zu lassen. Er wollte, dass sein Freund dort war, wo er hingehörte und wo er hin wollte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Jack an den Ort wollte, wo sie beide sich immer getroffen und kennengelernt hatten, stiegen ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Und er hatte es seinem Freund versprochen. Hatte auf die Hemden in seinem Kleiderschrank gesehen, hatte auf die Postkarte gesehen. Und hatte es versprochen. Allem, was er von Jack noch hatte. 

Er selbst war schuld daran, dass die einzige wirklich längere gemeinsame Zeit oben auf dem Brokeback, bei den Schafen geblieben war. Jack hatte ihm so oft ein Leben zu zweit angeboten. Hatte ihn sogar darum gebeten. Und er hatte immer abgelehnt. Aus reiner Angst. Angst, die er nicht haben durfte Angst, die er nie gezeigt hatte. Besonders nicht Jack. Angst wegen dem, was sein Vater getan hatte und aus Angst, dass genau das Jack zustoßen könnte. Er selbst hätte solch einen Tod nur allzu gern in Kauf genommen, wenn er dafür nur ein paar Jahre mit Jack hätte zusammen leben dürfen. Aber er hatte sich zurück nehmen müssen. Sich beherrschen müssen. Denn Jack durfte so etwas niemals erleiden, das hatte er sich geschworen. Also hatte er abgelehnt. Immer und immer wieder. Und den einzigen Menschen, den er je geliebt hatte genauso oft verletzt. 

Doch jetzt war Jack tot. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr sagen, wie sehr er seine Entscheidung von damals bereute. Wie sehr er ihn vermisste. Ja, wie sehr er ihn geliebt hatte und wie sehr er es immer noch tat.  
Außerdem fühlte er sich so schuldig. Jack war tot. Und das nur wegen ihm. Jacks Frau hatte ihm irgendetwas von einer Autopanne und einem geplatzten reifen erzählt. Doch er hatte es nicht geglaubt. Nicht einen Moment lang. Ennis war sich sicher, dass sie ihn erschlagen hatten. Sein Geliebter hatte einen grausamen Tod erleiden müssen und das nur wegen ihm. Das war es doch, was er immer verhindern wollte! Wäre er nur damals nicht zum Brokeback gefahren. Hätte er sich bei ihrer ersten Nacht beherrschen können und wäre nicht darauf eingegangen. Oder hätte er es wenigstens bei dieser Nacht bewenden lassen. Aber nein.  
Ennis Del Mar war schwach gewesen. Jack hatte ihn so schwach gemacht und nun war er tot. Und Ennis war schuld daran.

Ihm blieb nur noch eins zu tun: Den letzten Wunsch seines Freundes zu erfüllen. Und er würde es tun, auch wenn er dafür bei dessen Eltern einbrechen musste.

Ennis hatte sich immer näher an die Hauswand geschlichen. Er stand jetzt vor der alten, modrigen Holztür. Nahm ihren Geruch wahr, alt und verfault. Er steckte eine kleine Hutnadel, die seine Tochter bei ihm vergessen hatte, ins Schloss. Ein Mann mit dem er mal gearbeitet hatte, hatte ihm das Schlösser knacken beibringen wollen mit dem Worten: „Man weiß nie, wann man so was mal braucht!“. Ennis hatte nur die Schultern gezuckt und das Geschehen nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt. Im Nachhinein betrachtet ärgerte er sich, dass er nicht besser aufgepasst hatte.

So fuhrwerkte er mit der kleinen Nadel im Schloss herum. Doch das Schloss war alt und nicht mehr gut in Schuss und so klickte es schließlich nach ein paar versuchen und die Tür sprang auf.

Ennis trat vorsichtig ins Haus. Als er auf die erste Diele trat, knarrte sie und ein leises „Scheiße!!“ durchbrach die nächtliche Stille. Seine nächsten Schritte setzte er vorsichtiger und keine Diele knarrte mehr. So erreichte er schließlich das kleine Schränkchen im Flur des Hauses. Darauf lagen ein altes Telefon, ein Häufchen Zettel und ein Kugelschreiber. Und eine weiße, kleine, unauffällige Pappschachtel. Eine Pappschachtel an der Ennis Leben hing. Mit Jack. Ennis musste fast ein lächeln unterdrücken, als er daran dachte, dass Jack in eine kleine Schachtel passte, war er doch immer größer gewesen als er. Er strich mit dem Finger darüber und fühlte ihre raue Seite. Dann, als hätte er plötzlich Angst bekommen, jemand könnte kommen und ihm die Schachtel wegnehmen, steckte er sie blitzschnell ein und rannte fast zur Tür. Als er sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte begann er wirklich zu rennen. Er rannte bis zu seinem Wagen, ließ den Motor an und jagte davon. 

Erst nach ein paar Kilometern konnte er wieder aufatmen. Er fuhr an den Straßenrand und holte das Kästchen aus seiner Manteltasche. „Jack Twist“ flüsterte er und strich sanft über das Papier, als striche er über die Haut seines Geliebten. Erst nach ein paar Minuten steckte er sie wieder ein und fuhr los. In Richtung Brokeback Mountain.

Ennis musste den ganzen Tag lang durchfahren und gönnte sich kaum Pausen. Mehrere Male wäre er beinahe eingeschlafen, doch er hatte das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis seinem Freund so schnell wie möglich seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wenn er ihm bei Lebzeiten schon keinen hatte erfüllen können, dann wenigsten jetzt. So kam es ihm vor, als schlüge er Jack ins Gesicht mit jeder Sekunde, die er gezwungen war in dieser kleinen, engen Kiste zu verbringen.

Als er am Brokeback angelangte, war es schon wieder Abend geworden und die Sonne stand schon tief über dem Berg. Er stellte den Motor seines Autos ab und holte das Pferd von der Ladefläche.  
Er beeilte sich den Weg bis zu ihrem alten Zeltplatz zurück zu legen. Er hätte noch ein gutes Stück mit dem Auto fahren können, jedoch schien es ihm nicht angebracht. So ritt er.

Als er ankam war die Sonne fast untergegangen und ein paar letzte, verzweifelte Versuche der Sonne mit ihren Strahlen die Erde zu erreichen, schwanden langsam und wurden vom kalten Glanz des Mondes verdrängt. Der Sonne war es jeden Tag vergönnt die Erde zu sehen. Und diese zu wärmen. Doch wirklich erreichen könnte sie sie nie. Und wenn würde sie nur Zerstörung bringen. Ennis konnte das Leid der Sonne beinahe fühlen, erging es ihm doch genauso. Ihm war allerdings viel zu wenig Zeit mit Jack geblieben. Jetzt fühlte er Neid. Doch der Anblick des friedlich daliegenden Brokeback stimmte ihn milde und ein leiser Wind wehte durch die Wipfel der Bäume. Es war alles so friedlich, wie in so vielen Nächten, die er mit Jack hier verbracht hatte und er dankte dem Berg, dass er Jack willkommen hieß, wie einen alten Freund. Der See lag friedlich vor ihm und die letzten Strahlen der Sonne malten ein helles Muster auf seine Oberfläche. Wäre Ennis ein romantischer Typ gewesen, hätte er erwartet eine Nymphe im See zu sehen.

Ennis holte die Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und holte einmal tief Luft. Er hatte Angst vor diesem Moment. Er wusste er müsste seinen geliebten jetzt für immer loslassen und das einzige, was ihm noch bleiben würde, wäre ein Hemd im Schrank und eine Postkarte. Doch er wollte, dass Jack glücklich war. Einmal wollte er ihn glücklich machen. Auch wenn es dafür jetzt schon zu spät war.

Langsam öffnete er die Schachtel und griff hinein. Raue, schwarze Materie kam ihm entgegen und sie fühlte sich fremd an. War dies wirklich einmal diese wunderbare Haut gewesen? Oder diese strahlenden Augen? Jetzt schien alles gleich und trostlos zu sein, wie seine Welt ohne Jack. 

Ein leiser Wind kam vom Gipfel her zu ihm herüber geweht, als würde der Berg Ennis sagen, dass jetzt der richtige Moment gekommen war um loszulassen. Er hörte die Wälder rauschen, hörte den Fluss gluckern und fühlte die warme Luft auf seiner Haut. Er lächelte. Ja, genau hier gehörte Jack hin. Hier in diese Landschaft, in diesen Frieden. Denn den hatte er sich verdient. Er schüttete Jacks Asche aus der Schachtel und sie wurde sofort vom Wind aufgefangen. Er trug sie langsam und wiegend, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind, über die Felder und Wälder und verteilte Jack Twist sanft im Sonnenuntergang.

Ennis stand noch Stunden auf dem Brokeback und sah in die Natur, sich einbildend hier und dort einen Fetzen von Jack zu sehen. Dann lächelte her, denn er wusste dass Jack jetzt frei war. Und glücklich, denn er konnte eins mit allem sein. 

 

6 Monate später

Ennis saß in seinem Wohnwagen. Er hatte eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und trug Kleidung, die er seit mindestens drei Wochen nicht mehr gewaschen hatte. Es klopfte. Er hörte es. Und ignorierte es. Das tat er seit ca. 3 Monaten. Eine seiner Töchter machte sich sorgen. Sie klopfte. Er hörte es. Und ignorierte es. Dann gingen sie meist nach ein paar gerufenen Botschaften wieder, oder schoben noch einen Zettel unter der Tür durch. Er hörte auf keine Rufe und er ignorierte den kleinen Stapel Briefe unter seiner Türschwelle.

Er fühlte sich schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Schon seit langem. Er hatte gehört: „Zeit heilt alle Wunden.“ Doch man hatte sich geirrt. Je länger Jack tot war und je länger er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, desto schmerzhafter wurde es. Früher hatte er seinen Kleiderschrank geöffnet, das Hemd und die Karte gesehen und an Jack gedacht. Und geweint. Jedes Mal. Jetzt ließ er die Schranktür offen und wollte nur noch weinen. Doch er konnte nicht. So viele Tränen gab es auf der ganzen Welt nicht.

Doch Ennis hatte sich eine Lösung überlegt. Nein es war keine Lösung. Es war sein letzter Ausweg. Der verzweifelte Ausweg eines ausweglosen, verzweifelten Mannes.

Der Brief lag auf dem Tisch. Das Gewehr daneben.

Im Brief stand:  
Es tut mir Leid.  
Bitte verbrennt mich und verteilt meine Asche auf dem Brokeback Mountain. Am See.  
Ich liebe Euch, meine Töchter.  
Ennis Del Mar

Ennis seufzte, dann lächelte er. Bald würde Jack wieder bei ihm sein. Er nahm das Gewehr in die Hand. Lud und entsicherte. Steckte sich den Lauf in den Mund. Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf hin und her. Angst. Angst, dass seine Töchter seinem Wunsch nicht nachkamen. Doch er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit.

Also feuerte er. Ein Knall durchbrach die stille der Nacht und plötzlich waren Stimmen zu hören. Stimmen von Nachbarn, die aufgeregt nach der Quelle suchten. Sie hatten sie bald gefunden, da die Kugel Ennis Hinterkopf durchschlagen hatte und ein Loch in die Wand des Wohnwagens gerissen hatte. Sie gingen hinein, neugierig, obwohl sie nicht einmal Ennis Namen kannten. 

Sie fanden den Brief. Sie lasen ihn. Befanden ihn als nicht ausgiebig genug und packten ihn wieder ein. 

 

Dann kam der Ruf auf man müsse die Familie benachrichtigen und so wurde nach einem Adressbuch gesucht. Man fand keines. Man zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinaus. Jemand meinte man müsse den Sherif benachrichtigen und allgemeines Gemurmel war die Antwort. Doch alle waren jetzt wieder müde und niemand wollte sich die Mühe machen. Also gingen all die Nachbarn wieder in ihr heimeliges, warmes Bett zurück.

Und so kam es, dass Ennis Del Mars Leiche erst zwei Tage später von Alma Jr. gefunden wurde. Sie begann laut an zu weinen als sie den Körper ihres Vaters sah und noch mehr als sie den Brief las und konnte sich doch nichts unter den Zeilen vorstellen. Sie beschloss allerdings ihrem Vater seinen letzten Wusch zu erfüllen.

Eine einsame Frau erklomm die Gipfel des Brokeback Mountains. Alma Jr. hielt eine Urne in der Hand und war fest entschlossen den letzten und wie es schien, einzigen Wunsch ihren Vaters zu erfüllen. Ihre Schwester hatte gesagt sie wäre nicht bereit einen Selbstmörder zu bestatten, genau wie ihre Mutter. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte ihren Vater glücklich machen.

Sie erreichte schließlich einen Fluss, welcher bald in einem See mündete. Das musste ihr Vater gemeint haben. Er war früh am Morgen, denn Elma war die ganze Nacht durch gefahren um ihren Vater so früh wie möglich zum Berg zu bringen. Sie konnte seinen Wunsch fast spüren. Die Vögel zwitscherten und es war windstill. Von hier und dort klang das Blöcken von Schafen herüber und der See lag ruhig da. Die Nacht war noch nicht gänzlich vorüber und die Sonne schaffte es noch nicht ihren ersten, sehnenden Strahl zur wartenden Erde zu schicken. Die Sterne spiegelten sich noch im dunkelblauen See, doch das rot, der noch schwachen Sonne, ließ ihn brennen.

Alma Jr. seufzte leise und öffnete vorsichtig die Urne. 

Und plötzlich, als würde der Brokeback einen alten Freund willkommen heißen, kam ein warmer, sanfter Wind auf und für über das Mädchen mit der Urne hinweg. Sie beuge vorsichtig das Gefäß und entließ Ennis Del Mar in die Freiheit. Doch kurz bevor auch nur ein Teilchen den Boden berühren konnte, kam ein Wind auf und fing jedes kleinste Teil ein. Als hätte jemand auf diesen Zeitpunkt seit Ewigkeiten gewartet und konnte nun endlich seinen alten Freund wieder in die Arme schließen. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt schaffte es die Sonne die Erde mit ihrem ersten, hellen Strahl zu wärmen und viel auf den See und Ennis und vergoldete ihn. Die Asche ihres Vaters wehte davon und es war ihr als würde sie eins mit den Bäumen, dem See, den Schafen und dem Wind. Und es schien, als würde Ennis mit dem Wind und der Sonne tanzen und ganz darin aufgehen. Und es wehte, wie von weit her, der Klang einer Mundharmoniker herbei.


End file.
